Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pressure sensor with a solid body and a carrier chip connected to the solid body, and at least one sensor element.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Pressure sensors are known, for example, from the German patent application No. DE 199 63 786 A1. The pressure sensor disclosed in this document has a rectangular semiconductor chip connected over its back side to a cuboid solid body made of borosilicate glass by means of an anodic bond connection. The material of the semi-conductor chip and the borosilicate glass have a different modulus of elasticity.
From the dissertation “Robust Piezoresistive CMOS Sensor Microsystems”, Marc Baumann, April 2013, Der Andere Verlag, ISBN 978-3-86247-354-0, such pressure sensors are further known.
The German patent document no. DE 41 37 624 further teaches a silicon chip for use in a power sensor. The chip has two grooves introduced on the upper side with two piezoresistive elements arranged between the grooves.
Other pressure sensors are known, for example, from the German patent document no. DE 199 63 786, the U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0144153, the U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,762, the international patent application no. WO 2009/028283 A1, the European patent no. EP 0 548 907 B1, the European patent no. EP 0 793 082 B1, the U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,453 and the German patent application No. DE 10 2013 200 106 A1.